


Just get in the fucking blanket fort.

by KryptoRed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat being a cat, F/M, Marichat, could also be just platonic marichat, get your heads out of the gutter, inspired by a message screen captured, marinette is just so done with him sometimes, this isn't the explicit one you nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoRed/pseuds/KryptoRed
Summary: “I see that you’re back. And with no shame or whatsoever.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 244





	Just get in the fucking blanket fort.

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here on AO3. Inspired by: [ THIS](https://gale-of-the-nomads.tumblr.com/post/190107513445/inkshila-australet789-marichat-fics-be-like)

Their relationship was a scandalous affair, or so Chat Noir would dramatically claim while Marinette looked at him with a raised brow, a plate of baked snacks balanced on her hand. At the moment, the leather-clad cat-themed superhero was stretching his entire body on the deck chair as if he was asking to be painted like one of those French girls. Honestly, the cat was a stray through and through. The nerve he had to lay like that as if he owned the place.

“I see that you’re back. And with no shame or whatsoever.”

“Oh come on, _purrincess!_ I know you missed me so, come and hug this touch-starved cat and show him how much you appreciate his mere presence.”

“You’re such a drama king, Chat.” She places the plate of snacks on the table in front of him, and she watches the blond swipe a pastry or two in the blink of an eye. Seriously, was anyone feeding him at home? “Anyway, it’s Friday. That means we get to watch a movie.”

She watches his head swivel to her direction, his eyes fully dilated while a huge chunk of an éclair hangs off of his mouth, his sharp canines glinting from the moonlight and fairy lights. “And before you say anything, swallow your food before I perform the Heimlich Maneuver on you. Again.”

Chat takes a large gulp before replying, “Of course, Your Highness. Wouldn’t want to trouble you into keeping me from dying now, do we?”

“Mhm. You better keep food from getting lodged into your windpipe. Honestly, you know better than to talk while you’re busy inhaling food in the speed of light.”

“Are you calling me fat?!” he says after his dramatic gasp, a hand pressing into his chest like an easily offended and highly sensitive noblewoman.

“So dramatic. All I’m saying is that you slow down and eat like us civilized people. You know, with proper etiquette?”

“ _Meowch!_ I feel so insulted for being called a caveman.”

“I didn’t call you a caveman. Not directly, anyway. It was more of an implication.” She picks up the plate of snacks and turns around, crouching carefully as she opens the trapdoor to her bedroom. Chat’s second pair of ears twitch in curiosity and straightens his posture, his attention now fully caught.

“Where are you going? I thought that we were watching a movie.”

“Yeah,” she says, “but we’re watching it in my room.”

Chat could almost feel all of his saliva dry up in surprise. “You…your room? B-but we’ve always watched movies outside. Here. On your balcony!” He stands up, and his arms gestures wildly that even a stray moth on its way to one of the fairy lights gets slapped. On any other day, Chat would’ve laughed at it and took the opportunity to name it Hawkmoth.

“Why are we going in your room?!”

“What, is there something wrong with my room?” the trapdoor remains open, but Marinette has turned back to him and placed her free hand to lean on her hip. Chat gulps in nervousness, thinking he might have offended her.

“No. No! It’s just… we or I’VE never been in your room, except for that time during Troublemaker. I just thought that it was off limits and too private for you to share to someone like me. You know, a superhero who gets his powers from a magical ring? Not to mention, I’m a man?”

“You mean boy.”

“Let me have my moment, please.”

“Mhm. Keep going.”

He lets out an exasperated sigh, leans back, his hands hang limply by his sides, and his head tilted up to the sky. His brows are furrowed and there are wrinkled on his forehead, but she can tell that he’s not that annoyed at her. Not really. “Mari, we’ve been meeting up like this for a while now.”

He quickly faces her with his clawed finger pointing accusingly at her. He almost admits how adorable she looks with her bluebell eyes staring right at his finger, resembling a curious kitten ready to paw at the big red dot. Almost.

“And don’t say anything, because I know you were going to make a joke again and then it’ll distract me from what I was going to say.” Her eyes track back to him, this time keeping contact with his. So cute. “As I was saying – your room.” His hand drops, and he crosses his arms as he lets the situation sink in. “Your room.”

“Yes Chat, my room.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my friend?” his eyes narrow in suspicion, but on the inside he’s glad to finally earn that title with both sides of his identity (even if it meant his masked side had more access to Marinette’s comfortable and smart-ass side).

“Is that really it?”

“That, and because I trust you.” She slowly steps forward, and his eyes can’t seem to ignore how her face softens the closer she gets to him. “We’ve been hanging out more than anyone would’ve expected us to be, considering the circumstances or that there’s no one but us who knows about it.” She places the plate back on the table, and her hands gently take hold of his arms. He uncrosses them to give more room, but also to feel the warmth from her hand. He really was touch starved.

“But asides from all that, hanging out and talking with you in a balcony still makes me think that we’re complete strangers. And we’re not. We’ve come a long way to where we are now, and I think that welcoming you inside a place that truly defines me” _well, not ALL of me_ , “is my way of saying that yeah, I trust you with my life and I’ll be honoured to be a part of Chat Noir’s life if he wants to be a part of mine.”

She didn’t want to break the moment by pointing out that his eyes were glistening far too much with his tears, or even joke about the non-existent snot dripping down his nose. No, she’ll let all that sink into his pun-riddled brain and have him realize that she basically gave him unlimited free pass to disturb her with his ‘dead cat yowling’ solos.

You really mean that?” She almost gives in to the weak trembling of her knees as she looks at his wide, teary green eyes and wobbly pouting. Almost.

“Yes Chat, I really do.” She picks up the plate for the second time and goes back into her room, leaving the trapdoor open. “You better hurry up and close the door after you,” she shouts from the inside, “I don’t want my room to get chilly.”

He does what he’s told, and she knows that he’s made his day. She could tell from the way he was vibrating as his eyes took in every side of her room. His head was swivelling in every direction while rapidly exclaiming his excitement, it was nearly worrying if whether or not she had broken him. Then again, this was Chat Noir.

“This is so cool! Does this mean I get to play dress-up with your designs?” he asks her as she goes into the blanket fort with their snacks.

“Does this mean I get to play video games with you on your computer?” he asks her as she starts up the movie.

“Does this mean I get to watch you sketch and make your designs?” he asks her as she arranges the many blankets and pillows.

“Does this mean I get to have a sleepover with you and play Truth or Dare?” he asks her as she looks back at him blankly from her spot.

“Just get in the fucking blanket fort.”

He does so with great gusto and hugs her tightly. His wide smile stays throughout the whole movie, yet Marinette couldn’t find it in her heart to do anything about it. Not in the slightest.


End file.
